H3h3Productions
|username = h2h2productions |image = Ethan and Hila.jpg |style = Comedy, Reactions, and Vlogs |join date = April 29, 2011 |Twitter = |Facebook = |other media = |vids = 157 |update = |status = Inactive (3 months+) |collab = |full name = |nationality = |residence = |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UCLtREJY21xRfCuEKvdki1Kw |image = H3Podcast.jpg |style = Interviews |join date = April 7, 2017 |Twitter = |Facebook = |other media = |vids = 70+ |update = Once a week |status = Active |collab = |full name = |nationality = |residence = |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} h3h3Productions is a comedic Israeli-American YouTube channel run by the married couple Ethan Klein (born: ) and Hila Klein ( Hakmon; born: ), commonly consisting of comedic reaction videos with sketches. Aside from that, they also hold their own podcast. Ethan started the group and Hila joined with him. About The channel typically features videos of Ethan reacting to content (usually by pranksters and hip hop artists) uploaded on the video sharing platform in a light-hearted, humorous manner, intermixed with surreal and comedic sketches. The channel has gained a reputation for aggressively criticizing certain Internet trends and personalities as well as the policies of YouTube itself. The channel experienced rapid growth in viewership in 2015, due to frequent exposure on Reddit, reaching a million subscribers in March 2016. Ethan also discusses trending or random topics and situations in what many deem in a clever, interesting manner. Ethan has also appeared in crossovers with other YouTubers, some of them featuring IDubbbzTV, PewDiePie, and most notably Filthy Frank. History The channel released its first reaction video of the video poem "Girls Who Read" in November 2013. In April 2015, the couple moved from Israel to the United States, where they now reside in New York City. In 2016, they moved to Los Angeles. The channel joined the Freedom! network after their old partner, Collective Digital Studio, turned on them after their most popular video, Kissing Pranks, was forcibly removed by Fullscreen, a move in which Collective supported after legal action was threatened against them. h3h3 has a long-standing dispute with SoFloAntonio and the whole SoFlo enterprise ever since their SoFloAntonio reaction video was uploaded on April 2, 2015. h3h3 criticized SoFloAntonio for freebooting, which is the practice of ripping videos and articles off the internet for the purposes of personal re-distribution for attention and monetary gains. SoFlo (including SoFloAntonio and the rest of the SoFlo employees) in turn have threatened legal action for libel, slander and defamation against h3h3 and other YouTubers who make videos criticizing them (this includes Lewis Spears and Marcus Dibble) multiple times. In the timespan of February 9-11, 2016, h3h3productions released two videos, critical of SoFlo's freebooting practices on their Facebook and YouTube pages. In December 2016, h3h3 productions launched its own podcast which features popular YouTubers and other celebrities. Personal Life Ethan Edward Klein was born in Ventura, California to an Ashkenazi Jewish family. From 2004 to 2009, he attended the University of California, Santa Cruz, where he studied English Literature and graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in creative write. Hila Hakmon Klein was born in Holon, Israel to a Sephardic Jewish family. She served as a soldier in the Israeli Defense Forces for two years. The couple now has a son, named Theodore. Copyright infringement lawsuit + FUPA On May 24, 2016, H3H3 productions released a video confirming that they were being sued by Matt Hosseinzadeh based on the fact that their reaction video involving Matt Hosseinzadeh violated US copyright law. This incited Philip DeFranco to create a donation fund on the site GoFundMe.com. A massive range of popular YouTubers and general celebrities have donated to the fund, such as Garry Newman, Keemstar, jacksepticeye, kwebbelkop, penguinz0, Shane Gill, Markiplier, TheAngryGrandpa, vsauce3, GradeAUnderA,boogie2988, Notch and most famously, LeafyIsHere, considering the famous drama between the two merely weeks beforehand. On May 26, 2016, just two days after bringing the lawsuit to light, Ethan and Hila uploaded a video titled 'A New Chapter for Fair Use on YouTube' in which they thanked the "overwhelming support" on the GoFundMe fund, and expressed their awe at the unexpectedness of the support. In the video, the couple went on to explain that with all of the money raised for their court case is going directly into an escrow account in care of Morrison Lee attorneys and is to be used by them to protect unfair copyright claim victims. The account is known as the 'Fair Use Protection Account' or FUPA, a play on the slang word for a large area of fat above the pubic region. On late 2017, Ethan and Hila announced that they finally won the lawsuit that was a very important thing that happened. Other Channel: Ethan and Hila Ethan and Hila also have a second channel of entertainment. Ethan and Hila do their best to make videos every day of the Ethan and Hila channel and the h3h3productions channel. In 2016, Ethan announced that the 2 channels would blend together and that Ethan and Hila would be inactive. However, at the start of 2017, the channel has been used again for vlogs and extra content, but has been inactive again since November of that year. Controversy LeafyisHere feud On March 20, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about an autistic YouTuber, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from Leafy’s fans, which caused Ethan to make a video about the situation (which is now unlisted). Leafy soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about Leafy received over a million views, Leafy made a response video (now unlisted) stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with Leafy, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negativity about the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Ethan made a response to Leafy on his subreddit account Fans of Leafy would criticize Ethan, calling him a "backstabber" and not being a real friend for making the video, as well as calling him a hypocrite despite h3h3 refuting the claims in the same video. After Leafy's response video, h3h3 decided to not fan the flames by making another video, and except released his response in text. The beef between Leafy and Ethan cooled down eventually, with Ethan saying that he wasn't proud of his Leafy video, and that his problem was with the commentary community as a whole, and that he focused on Leafy as an easy target, and he Unlisted the video. Leafy subsequently took down his video. PewDiePie Podcast Controversy On September 13, 2017, on the h3 Podcast, Ethan and Hila discussed the controversy when PewDiePie made a racial remark during a game on the live stream. Ethan and Hila both discussed how what PewDiePie did was wrong and how they couldn't defend him. Ethan later received backlash from his fans and from the YouTube community, who claimed Ethan backstabbed PewDiePie and threw him under the bus. People also claimed Ethan was being a hypocrite since he said a racial remark on his podcast with iDubbbz. YouTube news hosts Keemstar and Scarce both covered the backlash on their own channels. On September 17, 2017, Ethan responded to all the criticism and hate on the podcast, with guests Jacksfilms and Erik of Comment Etiquette. Ethan appeared on the podcast drunk and going on a rant. He called out the haters, Keemstar, and Scarce, for calling him a hypocrite, even though Keemstar or Scarce didn't call Ethan a hypocrite. This later caused a feud between Keemstar and Ethan. Eventually, Ethan appeared on another episode of the podcast and apologized for the drunken rant, but didn't apologize to Keemstar or Scarce. PewDiePie made a response to the controversy, saying him and Ethan have no beef and doesn't understand all the backlash. 'Mobile Game app' On September 6, 2018, Klein uploaded a video advertising his new game. The reason why it has a lot of dislikes is not because of the video itself, but it is because that Klein didn't upload a video on his main channel over 2 and a half months before this, and he received a lot of backlash and criticism for that. Ethan issued an apology after the backlash he received and made an update video. Podcast/Video Vigilante Controversy During mid to late 2018, many small YouTubers have made videos criticizing Ethan and the podcast. Many have called Ethan out for backstabbing friends, spreading misinformation, and being too political on his podcasts. Some people have been asking iDubbbz to make a Content Cop on Ethan. On October 27th, 2018, a small YouTuber known as Gokanaru made an hour-long video titled "The death of h3h3productions - Video Vigilante", where he criticises Ethan for being a hypocrite, backstabbing friends, making guests uncomfortable on the podcast, being rude to guests, having a superiority complex, being overly cynical and negative, unfunny repetitive jokes, focusing more on money rather than content, spreading misinformation to his audience, being to political, and bullying a small YouTuber known as Shoenice. The video caused Ethan to lose subscribers and his subreddit to turn on him. On November 16th, 2018, Ethan responded to all the criticisms on the podcast, where he admits of all the things he's been doing lately, and admitting that all these things caused his depression to happen. Instagram vs Reality Controversy On May 8th, 2019, Klein posted a video titled "Instagram vs Reality", where he makes fun of and criticizes Instagram/YouTube influencers using facetune and photoshop on their pictures to make themselves look better, he got some criticism for his comments on Trisha Paytas and Tana Mongeau, including comparing Mongeau to a Twinkie, and making fun of Paytas physical appearance. Klein received some backlash from the community, particularly from Paytas, who claimed Klein's video was "Dangerous" for young women and could "Harm" them. Klein defended his video claiming it was "comedy" and only jokes. Trivia *Ethan has a mild form of Tourette syndrome, resulting in his constant eyebrow movement that his viewers often notice. He has revealed that his Tourette syndrome has gotten worse over the past few years, saying that the syndrome used to affect the other parts of his body more and has since gotten channeled into his upper facial area. *Based on their DNA Test, Ethan is: **99.7% European ***99.1% Ashkenazi Jewish ***0.6% Broadly European **0.2% Western Asian & North African ***0.2% North African & Arabian **0.1% East Asian & Native American ***0.1% Broadly East Asian *While Hila is: **77.4% Western Asian & North African ***43.2% Western Asian (Iraqi) ***28.0% North African & Arabian (Libyan) ***6.2% Broadly Western Asian & North African **21.9% European ***10.1% Italian ***4.0% Ashkenazi Jewish ***3.9% Iberian (Spanish) ***3.5% Broadly Southern European ***0.4% Broadly European *Ethan is a big fan of the late Christopher Wallace, better known as "The Notorious B.I.G.". *The name of the channel's origin when it was supposed to called "HEHE" (or heheproductions), but it was taken. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference *1 million subscribers: February 29, 2016 *2 million subscribers: August 4, 2016 *3 million subscribers: December 27, 2016 *4 million subscribers: June 12, 2017 *5 million subscribers: November 4, 2017 *6 million subscribers: September 29, 2018 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: April 3, 2018 es:H3h3Productions Category:Hall of Fame Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Israeli YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views